The Brown Eyed Trickster
by redrose7856
Summary: When Gisbourne finds a young girl being attacked, he rescues her and takes her back to Locksley manor. Meanwhile, Robin meets a woman who's sister has been kidnapped. Are the two stories related? Only the Sheriff really knows the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood, but I'm pretty sure that I own this plotline. If you find out otherwise, please don't sue me.**

"Ah, this is the life….." Robin Hood sighed, leaning back in a tree.

"Sure it is." Much grumbled from down below. "Constantly on the run….half starving…..folk trying to kill us….." Robin smiled, watching his friend count off on his fingers.

"You know you love it," He argued. Much snorted, not saying anything. Just then, Will Scarlett ran up, Djaq at his side.

"Someone's comin'." The carpenter breathed in his usual brisk manner. Robin and Much grabbed their weapons and hid. Sure enough, a woman staggered into camp. She collapsed to her knees beside the table, panting. She sat down, and only then did the outlaws see the deep gash on her leg. Certain that this was someone who needed help and not a threat, Robin ran to her, while the rest of the gang stayed hidden, just in case.

"Are you all right?" the outlaw asked. She looked at him and then tried to scramble back.

"Get away from me!" she hissed, wincing at the pain in her leg.

"It's all right." Robin said soothingly. "I'm a friend." She seemed to relax and let him look at her wound. Robin signaled the other outlaws and they, too, came over to the woman.

"It's a deep gash." Djaq said, inspecting the injury. She looked up and the woman. "What happened?" The woman's eyes filled with tears.

"I tried to stop them!" she cried. "I had to try!"

"Who?" Robin asked.

"A-A man." She stammered. "He wore all black, had a bunch of men with him."

"What did you try and stop them from doing?" the outlaw asked. The woman dissolved into tears, throwing her arms around Robin, who looked startled before uncomfortably patting her shoulder.

"They took my sister!" the woman moaned.

-----------------

Sir Guy of Gisbourne hated rain, cold, and Robin Hood. It was cold, raining, and the Sheriff had a new plan to capture the outlaw, which meant that – providing it worked – Guy would be meeting the outlaw again soon. Guy walked under the archway and into the courtyard of the Sheriff's mansion.

"Take that!"

Guy paused, looking around. He heard similar shouts and the sound of something hitting a body. It wasn't his men, the voices were too young. He saw a group of boys huddled around something, yelling and laughing.

"What's going on over there?" he yelled, starting towards them. The boys saw him and ran off. Gisbourne cursed: he hadn't seen who they were. Then he looked down at what they'd been huddled around and felt his heart leap into his throat. A girl lay there, pale and dirty. She had bruises all over her and her lip was bleeding. Gisbourne dropped to his knees beside her. He reached out and cautiously touched her shoulder. Her eyes cracked open and settled on him.

"H-help me……." She whispered before going limp. Gisbourne pulled her into his lap. She was breathing, that was a good sign. He picked her up and stood. Her head lolled against his chest and he began to run, carrying her towards the main doors of the Sheriff's manor. Halfway to the steps, he stopped. The Sheriff hated women and peasants; there was no way he would agree to help this girl. Gisbourne turned and began hurrying towards his horse. Setting the girl in the saddle, he swung up behind her and galloped at full speed towards Locksley manor. Allan-A-Dale looked up as he entered, carrying the girl.

"Get a doctor!" Guy roared. Allan ran out and Gisbourne marched upstairs and laid the girl down on a bed. Then he studied her. _Now what? _Gisbourne went to the top of the stairs and bellowed to a servant to send for Marian immediately. Then he sat by the bed, wondering if he'd done the right thing. _Of course you did!_ He told himself. Just then, Marian walked in.

"Guy, I was told that you…" she stopped at the sight of the girl in bed. "….sent for me." She finished in a stunned voice. Guy stood up.

"Thank you for coming so quickly." He said, relieved that she was here. She'd know what to do. Marian hurried over to the bed and sat on the edge, checking the girl's injuries.

"Who is she?" she demanded, looking at him. "What happened?"

"I found her in the courtyard. She was being attacked, I didn't know what else to do." He said, feeling helpless. Marian nodded.

"Did you send for a physician?" she asked. He nodded, pleased that he'd thought to do something like that. Marian sighed and draped a blanket over the girl.

"Then all we can do is wait until he arrives. Do you know who did this?"

"No, but I will find out, Marian. I swear to you, I will find out who did this." Guy said determinedly.

--------------------------------

"Sir Guy sends his apologies, sheriff, but he's been delayed." The messenger said. The Sheriff nodded distractedly and waved the messenger to get out. As the doors shut behind him, the Sheriff stood up and went to the window.

"I don't understand it." He muttered to himself. "She was supposed to send the girl today. It's crucial that Hood believes that the girl is being held prisoner. If we can convince him of that, he's as good as caught."

**Please read and enjoy. Review, too, if you like it and want to see more or have any suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood, and I personally don't see why you think I would. If I did, I'd just put this in an episode, instead of writing this as a fanfiction. I own the OCs, and I think that's it. And the plot. Yeah, I own the plot.**

Guy looked up as the physician walked in. He leapt to his feet.

"Thank you for coming!" he blurted out. The physician nodded.

"I came as soon as I got your summons, my lord. Now, I mean no disrespect, but you'll need to leave while I examine this young lady for more extensive injuries. Lady Marian, will you assist me?" he asked, his eyes locked on the girl. Guy nodded and slipped out. Allan was waiting just outside.

"How is she?" he asked. Guy shrugged. "I sent a message to the Sheriff." His second-in-command added as they went down the stairs. "I told him that you were delayed and would come and see him as soon as possible."

"Good. Hopefully, that will suffice until I'm able to go see what he wanted." Guy said distractedly, his eyes glued on the stairs.

---------------------

"They took her sister." Robin mused. Evening had fallen and he and the other men were standing outside the camp.

"Doesn't make sense, does it?" Will asked. "Them just grabbing a girl at random."

"Maybe her family did something to offend Gisbourne." Much suggested.

"She would've told us." Robin reasoned. He looked back towards the campfire, where he could just see the forms of Djaq and the woman, who said her named was Elizabeth. "There's something else, something she's not telling us."

"But what?" Much asked. They were silent. "I wonder if she'll tell us what's going on." He wondered.

"I doubt that she will." Robin replied. "But, I think we all know who will." The others nodded. They knew who he meant.

--------------------

Guy looked up as he heard the door upstairs open.

"……make sure she stays in bed." The physician was saying.

"I will. Thank you, doctor." Marian replied. Guy shot upstairs.

"Well?" he asked impatiently. The doctor looked at him.

"She'll be fine." He said simply, brushing past the lord and heading downstairs. Guy whirled after him.

"That's it?" he demanded."

"Come and see for yourself." Marian said, going back into the room. Confused, Guy followed her and was surprised to see the girl awake, sitting up in bed. Marian smiled at him, as if to say, _Surprise._ Guy stood in the doorway, staring at the girl. The girl looked up at Marian and then followed her gaze to look at Sir Guy. Her eyes widened slightly and then she started trying to get up.

"Stay in bed." Marian ordered. "You heard the doctor."

"But-!" the girl began.

"Stay." Guy chimed in. Both Marian and the girl looked startled, but then Marian smiled at him encouragingly. Swallowing, Guy walked over to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. The girl smiled shyly.

"Much better, thank you, my lord." She said softly. "Th-thank you for rescuing me."

"Who were those boys, and why did they attack you?" Guy asked. Her face fell and she bit her lip.

"I-I'm not sure, my lord." She admitted. "I was on my way to see the Sheriff and they just……showed up."

"Why were you going to see the Sheriff?" Marian asked gently.

"M-My sister sent me. She said that she'd join me soon." The girl looked alarmed. "She wasn't attacked, too? Was she? Where is she?" she cried.

"We'll find her." Guy said soothingly. Marian arched an eyebrow at him, but he ignored her. "What's her name?" he asked.

"Elizabeth." The girl answered. "And I'm Constance."

"I'm Guy of Gisbourne."

"Marian." The lady said and then walked over and settled the blankets more snugly around Constance. "Get some rest. You've had a very trying day." Constance nodded and yawned.

"Thank you." She whispered before falling asleep. Marian placed a finger to her lips and then ushered Guy downstairs.

"Let her sleep." She advised. Guy nodded.

"Can you stay with her?" he asked. Marian nodded. Guy called for a servant. "I'm going to go tell the Sheriff what's happened and see if he knows anything about where Elizabeth is." He said, pulling on his cloak. He nodded to her and went out.

---------------------

The Sheriff was pacing in his room when the servant came to tell him that Sir Guy was here to see him.

"It's about time." He said, signaling for Sir Guy to be sent in. Sir Guy looked exhausted, and the Sheriff turned on him. "Where were you?" he demanded.

"I was on my way to see you when I came across a group of boys beating on a young girl." Guy said, and then explained that he'd taken the girl back to Locksley Manor and now she was being looked after by Lady Marian.

"You found a girl……" The Sheriff mused. He banged his fists on the table and bellowed. "She was a part of the plan, you fool!"

"What plan?" Guy asked, confused.

"The plan to capture Hood, imbecile! I hadn't planned on her getting attacked, but it could work in our favor. Bring her here immediately…No. Wait. I have a better idea. Keep her with you at Locksley."

"Yes Sheriff." Guy said, sounding upset.

"And remember what I told you about compassion. Now get out." The Sheriff ordered. Guy nodded and left. "This could work." The sheriff muttered again.

**Please review and enjoy this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood, because if I did, I would be British, and as cool as that would be, I'm not. So…..yeah. I own this fanfiction and the OCs in it. **

**A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Several days later, Guy returned to the manor to find Constance – who had been out of bed for two days, in the kitchens, up to her elbows in dirty dishwater.

"What're you doing?" he demanded, pulling her away from the sink.

"Working." She answered, slipping out of his grasp.

"Why?" he asked, confused. She smiled.

"I have to earn my keep, don't I?" she asked. Realization hit Guy and he led her out of the kitchens.

"No, Constance. You do not have to earn your keep." He told her. "You are a guest in my manor, and you must let the servants do the dishes."

"Have you heard anything about my sister?" Constance asked, biting her lip hopefully.

"No. I am sorry." He said after a pause. Constance sighed and sat down on the steps. Guy sat down beside her.

"Sometimes I don't think I'll ever see her again." Constance whispered. "She raised me, after our parents were killed. I trust her with my life. Sometimes I was afraid that I trusted her too much, but she's my sister."

"We will find her, Constance." Guy promised. "You have my word." She smiled.

"Thank you." She replied, hugging him before going upstairs. Guy opened his mouth to speak again, but then closed it. She was nothing to him, just a child; a pawn in the Sheriff's plan. But she didn't deserve to be………….

----------

Marian looked up as Robin joined her in the clearing.

"I got your message, what's wrong?" she asked, hugging him.

"We found a woman in Sherwood. She told us everything. We know what Guy did." He told her.

"What are you talking about?" Marian demanded. "What could you possibly know about Guy?"

"We know that he kidnapped an innocent young girl."

"That's a lie. Guy didn't kidnap anyone; he _rescued _her from a group of bullies and brought her back to Locksley Manor!"

"Is that what he calls it?" Robin asked coldly.

"Robin, I was there!" Marian protested. The outlaw's eyes blazed.

"What? You went _with_ him?"

"He sent for me!"

"He took you with him!" Robin yelled. "I'll kill him."

"For what?" Marian demanded. "He didn't kidnap anyone!"

"Why are you protecting him?"

"Why are you accusing him?"

"Because Elizabeth told us that he kidnapped her sister!"

"She's lying!" Marian snapped.

"You don't know that!"

"And you do?"

"Yes!" Robin yelled. There was a silence and then Marian looked at him.

"I see." She said briskly. "I have to go, I'll see you later."

"Wait, Marian!" Robin called as she walked off. "Wait!" She ignored him and, blinking back tears, mounted her horse and rode off.

----------

Robin walked into the camp and the outlaws looked up.

"What did Marian say?" Much asked. Robin shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it. The others, sensing that something was wrong, changed the subject and talked of other things until finally, one by one, they fell asleep. Robin sighed. _Why did Marian defend Gisbourne? Does she really not know? Of course she knows, she was _there

"Something wrong?" asked a voice by his ear. Robin whirled and found himself looking at Elizabeth.

"I thought you were asleep." He countered.

"I can't stop thinking of Constance," she admitted, crawling next to him. "She must be so horribly frightened. Do you know where she is?" Robin, remembering what Marian had said, nodded.

"Yes. She's at Locksley Manor."

"Can we get to her?" Elizabeth asked eagerly. At his nod, she persisted. "When?"

"Tomorrow night." Robin said. Elizabeth hugged him.

"Thank you!" she cried. And then, without any warning, she kissed him. And, to his horror, he kissed her back. Passionately, the way he'd kissed Marian…..Marian! Eyes widening, he broke the kiss.

"What're you doing?" he gasped, staring at her. She smiled.

"Thanking you." She whispered, kissing him again.

**To Be Continued……………**

**Ok, before any of you come and attack me, this IS a RobinMarian fanfic. He DOES NOT END UP WITH ELIZABETH!!!! shudders I'd rather die than desecrate that relationship!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood, which is good, because if I did, I couldn't write Marian into this! So….HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I own the OCs and the plot.**

**A/N: thanks for reviewing and reading!**

Marian hurried up the stairs, wiping away the few tears that had fallen.

"Marian?" called a voice. Startled, Marian looked up and saw Constance standing in her doorway, looking concerned. "Are you all right?" the girl asked, seeing the tears. Marian nodded.

"I'm fine. You should be in bed." She said. Constance stared at her toes.

"I can't sleep," she admitted. Marian led her into her room and sat down on the bed.

"You're still thinking of your sister?" she asked. The girl nodded. Marian opened her mouth to tell her what Robin had said, but then remembered that Elizabeth was telling everyone that Guy had kidnapped her. It was better if she didn't know that. Instead, she put an arm around Constance. "Guy will find her." She promised.

"Why were you crying?" the girl asked after a moment's silence.

"I argued with someone tonight."

"Was it Sir Guy?" Constance asked. Marian stifled a laugh.

"No." _I wouldn't cry over a thing like that,_ She thought"It was someone else."

"Someone you care about?"

"Yes." Marian said, fingering the engagement ring that Robin had given her.

"Then it doesn't matter." Constance said confidently.

"What do you mean?"

"If you love each other, then no arguments matter. You could scream at each other until you were blue in the face, and you'd still love each other." The girl told her. Marian smiled.

"Is that so?" she asked. Constance nodded.

"I think I can sleep now." She said, yawning. Marian tucked her in and left, smiling. _I'll apologize to Robin as soon as possible._ She told herself.

----------------------------------------------

Robin walked into the market, cloaked, as usual. He wanted to see if anyone new was arriving at the castle. There had to be a reason Constance………..was in Nottingham. After last night with Marian and Elizabeth, Robin just knew that somehow the girl had ended up in Gisbourne's hands and that she needed to be taken to her sister. That was tonight's plan. A whistle sounded; a familiar one. Robin looked around and saw a foot slipping into an alley. He followed it and found Marian.

"I don't have long." She said softly. "My guard has gone to buy bread; he'll return soon." Robin nodded. Then she kissed him. Robin relaxed in her embrace. Memories of kissing her and Elizabeth compared themselves in his mind. He wondered how he had ever let himself be kissed by Elizabeth after falling in love with Marian. They finally broke and smiled at each other. "That's my way of saying, 'I'm sorry'." Marian said softly.

"Here is mine." Robin said, and then told her about what had happened with Elizabeth. He looked up at her, nervous. "Can you ever forgive me for being so stupid?" She kissed him again.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear. He felt like if she asked him to walk off of a cliff, he'd have done it.

"I love you, too." He replied. They kissed again and then Marian hurried off, to find her guard. Robin leaned against the wall, feeling as if the sun was shining down directly on him. He finally went back to camp. The outlaws and Elizabeth looked up when he walked into camp.

"See anything?" Djaq asked. Robin shrugged, as if it was nothing.

"Just Marian." He said, allowing a huge grin to spread across his face.

"Who's Marian?" Elizabeth asked. Robin looked her in the eye.

"My fiancé. The only woman I love." He said firmly. She nodded. Robin faced the others. "Now then. We have a rescue to do tonight. Let's go over the plan once more, shall we?"

----------------------------------------------------

Constance was in her bedroom reading when Sir Guy walked in.

"I'm expecting visitors." He told her. "We'll just be downstairs."

"All right." She replied, smiling at him. He smiled back and went downstairs. Constance went back to her book. Suddenly, she heard a strange noise, like a scraping, coming from the window. She got up and went to investigate. She was just reaching up to open the window when it flew open and a man tumbled in. Constance opened her mouth to scream, but a hand clamped itself over her mouth.

"Shhhhh, it's all right." The man said gently. "My name is Robin Hood. I'm here to rescue you." Constance pulled free of the hand.

"Rescue me?" she repeated. "From what?"

"From Sir Guy." Robin replied.

"From…..What? Why would I need to be rescued from the man who rescued me?" Constance asked, confused.

"He kidnapped you from your sister."

"No, he didn't. He saved me from some bullies after my sister sent me to Nottingham. Who told you he kidnapped me?" Constance asked, confused.

"I did." Said a voice. Outlaw and girl looked up. Sir Guy, the Sheriff, and Elizabeth stood in the doorway. Elizabeth, no longer the poor traveler, wore an elegant green gown, and was smiling wickedly at the two of them. She shook her head, chuckling. "And you certainly fell for it!"

**Another evil cliffie, I know. But did the makeup scene with Robin and Marian make up for that? I hope so. Enjoy and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood. End of discussion.**

**A/N: Hey all. Thanks for being patient with me and sorry for no updates soon. Life has been life. But here you go! Thank goodness for snow days!**

Constance stared at her sister.

"E-Elizabeth?" she stammered. "What are you doing here? I-I thought-!"

"You thought _what_?" her sister snapped. "That I'd sent you to the Sheriff for a party? You're as naive and as pathetic as ever. It's no wonder you were so easy to fool!" Constance's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head stubbornly.

"No. No, y-you wouldn't betray me." She insisted. "Never! You wouldn't!"

"Shut up!" Elizabeth barked. "Do you think that I'm so stupid I wouldn't give anything for a few spare crowns?"

"But…….we're family." Constance protested. Elizabeth laughed cruelly.

"Family? Hah! Since when has family had anything to do with it? It's the world, Constance. You've got to look out for yourself! Let the rest of the world take care of themselves!"

"You promised Mother and Father that you'd protect me!" Constance said angrily. "You lied to them! You lied to _me_!"

"Your point…?" Elizabeth asked. Constance's eyes blazed.

"You probably poisoned them yourself!" she spat. Elizabeth's eyes flashed and she slapped her sister, so hard that Constance stumbled backwards into Robin.

"They died because they were weak, and stupid!" her sister snarled. She looked over at some guards who were in the doorway. "Throw her in with the outlaw! Let them both rot!" she commanded. The Sheriff made no move to do anything, and Guy was too stunned to stop them.

-----------------------------------------------

"Where are they?" Much worried, pacing back and forth. "It doesn't take this long to rescue someone!"

"It's Locksley Manor, Much." Will replied.

"Still, they should've been back by now. Maybe we should go looking for them." Much suggested. Just then, Marian walked into camp. Much looked up hopefully and then sighed. "You're not Robin either."

"What do you mean? Isn't he here?" Marian asked.

"He went to go rescue Elizabeth's sister from Locksley." Djaq put in.

"And did she go with him?" Marian asked, noticing the scarcity of another female in the camp.

"No, she went to go get firewood." Much said. "About……how long ago was it?"

"An hour." Djaq said grimly, rising to her feet. "She must've gotten lost. Let's go look for her."

"Yes." Marian said skeptically. "She must've gotten lost."

-------------------------------------------------

Robin grunted as he was thrown into the cell. Constance was heaved in after him. The door slammed shut and they sat there in the cold darkness.

"So Elizabeth told you he'd kidnapped me?" Constance asked suddenly. Robin looked at her.

"Yes. She said that she'd been wounded trying to give chase."

"She probably wounded herself." The girl said bitterly. Robin didn't argue; from what he had seen of the woman earlier, it didn't seem unlikely.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

"No." she replied. "I've been betrayed by my own flesh and blood, I've been tricked, beaten and now I'm stuck here in this moldy old cell!" She finished, kicking at the straw. Robin noticed that she was shivering and handed her the blanket off the cell's cot.

"Here."

"Thank you." She said, wrapping it around her shoulders.

"So Guy rescued you?" Robin asked. She nodded. "What happened?"

"It's a long story." The girl said with a chuckle. The outlaw shrugged.

"What else do we have to do?"

--------------------------------------------------

Guy of Gisbourne stared at the woman who claimed to be Constance's sister. To think, that she'd had her own sister thrown into prison…..with an outlaw, no less. _And you did nothing._ His conscience added, as if he could have possibly forgotten. _You promised you'd protect her, and now look what's happened. _He shook himself. There was nothing that he could've done. If he'd tried to help, he would've lost his estate. Another thought, more painful: _Would it have been worth it?_

------------------------------------------------

Marian crept beneath the window of Locksley Manor. After searching for hours, they hadn't found Elizabeth and she'd left, certain that something was wrong.

"……..the fool was so gullible." A woman's voice was saying.

"Which one?" the Sheriff asked, causing both of them to laugh.

"Now now, Sheriff." The woman chided. "My sister mustn't be blamed. After all, she is only a child." Marian stifled a gasp. That must be Elizabeth! It'd been a trap!

"Why did you have her thrown in with the outlaw?" the sheriff asked curiously.

"To teach her a lesson. Children should never speak against their elders." Elizabeth said coolly. Marian snuck away and then glared towards the house. That woman had taken her fiancé and her friend, and had thrown them into prison! Well, she was going to pay.

**Hope you all like this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood. Yay for fanfiction.**

**A/N: Thanks to all for your reviews! Also, sorry if I spell the Sheriff's first name wrong. AND, Gisbourne does NOT know the Marian is the Nightwatchman.**

"So, we put the outlaw over a snake pit!" the Sheriff crowed.

Elizabeth chuckled, and looked over at Guy of Gisbourne, who had remained silent.

"Why, Sir Guy, I'm surprised. From what I'd heard of you, you're the kind of man who would do anything to see a treacherous outlaw like Robin Hood get caught." She commented.

"My apologies. I was just……..thinking." Guy said hastily. The woman arched an eyebrow.

"Thinking? About what?"

"What I'm going to do now that Robin Hood is no longer a problem." He lied. Both Elizabeth and the Sheriff cackled like hens.

"You needn't worry about that, Sir Guy." Elizabeth purred. "From what Vaisey here tells me, your next assignment will ensure that no one will ever stand in our way again!"

"Really? Guy asked, not really interested. The Sheriff nodded, grinning happily. Elizabeth suddenly yawned and stretched like a cat.

"I'm tired, and in need of a real bed after all that time spent in Robin Hood's camp. Good night."

"Will you be leaving your sister in the dungeons with the outlaw all night?" The Sheriff asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth decided. "It'll teach her a lesson." With another laugh, she vanished upstairs. No sooner had she gone when the Sheriff stood.

"I'll be leaving now, too." He said. "I want to be up extra early in the morning for our little event concerning Robin Hood." Guy nodded, not bothering to mention that he hadn't yet seen the day when the Sheriff was up before eleven. The Sheriff left and Guy was left alone, thinking.

---------------------------------------------------

"Captured? How? When?" Much demanded when Marian told them.

"Not long after he left to rescue Constance. It was all a trap." She replied.

"Well, what are we going to do?" the former manservant asked next. "I mean, we've rescued people before, but we don't know where he's being kept."

"In the dungeons." Marian told him. "With Constance." She added.

"The sister?" Will asked. "Why'd she get thrown in there?"

"She wasn't in on the plan." Marian said with a shrug.

"We've got to go." John grunted. "There's no telling when the Sheriff will execute Robin."

"I'll meet you at the castle." Marian told him. The outlaws nodded and hurried off. Marian waited until they were gone and then hurried in the opposite direction. To the cave. Where she'd………died. Entering, she went over to the far wall and started to dig. Soon, her hands felt wool and she pulled out a bag. Opening it, Marian smiled at the familiar mask. _Always keep a spare._

------------------------------------------------------

After telling Robin her story, Constance had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Robin hadn't moved, careful not to disturb the sleeping girl. Instead, he tried to think. There had to be some way to get them out of there! _Bribery won't work, not with the guards the Sheriff's got……It'd be easier to think if the rats would quit scratching about. _He thought, irritated, and turned to throw something at them. But there were no rats.

"Easy……easy……easy…….."

"Much shut up. Do you want to do this, instead of Will?" asked an annoyed voice. Robin looked up and nearly shouted with relief. There they were! His gang! Will was sawing at the bars of the cell window with a file and the others were hovering around him anxiously. Robin leaned Constance against the cot with her head on the pillow and went over to them.

"Well done, lads!" he cried softly. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Marian." John said simply. Robin nodded.

"Is she there?" he asked eagerly.

"No. We waited for her, but she did not come." Djaq said.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly dawn."

"What's to be done with us?"

"You're going to be hanged." Will grunted as he hacked at the metal.

"When?"

"Dawn."

"…….Need a hand?" Robin asked. Will grinned and shook his head. He was nearly through.

"You there! Take me to the outlaw!" a voice cried from somewhere outside. Constance sat up.

"Elizabeth!" she gasped.

"She's coming." Robin moaned. "Will!"

The young carpenter kept sawing, as hard as he could. They were almost out of time.

--------------------------------------------------------

The Nightwatchman watched as the auburn haired woman in the green velvet dress strode towards her hiding place. _Three………two………one…_

As the woman passed beneath her, Marian swung down, slamming into her enemy and knocking her backwards. Then she stood in between her and the cell. Elizabeth looked up.

"Get out of my way, wretch!" she hissed. Marian didn't move. Her blood was boiling and she itched to hit something. What a good thing an enemy was right in front of her……….

---------------------------------------------------------

Snap! The bars were gone. Robin called to Constance, who ran over to him.

"She stopped coming. It sounds like someone's fighting her." She said breathlessly. Robin grinned as he helped Constance out of the window. Marian.

-------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth was a schemer, a liar and an actress. Not a fighter. Marian backhanded her and she flew into some tables and lay there, moaning. Marian heard a creaking noise behind her and turned. Gisbourne had been trying to sneak up on her, sword in hand. She tensed, ready for him. Just as Gisbourne was about to charge, the door he stood next to flew open, hitting him on the head and knocking him unconscious. Robin looked at him, and then at Marian.

"I thought you said no more Nightwatchman!" he grumbled, though she could tell from his grin that he was only teasing. Smiling herself, Marian ran after him over to the window.

-----------------------------------------------------

Gisbourne awoke quickly. Escape! The outlaw was escaping! He scrambled to his feet and charged out into the courtyard. There, the outlaws were just mounting horses – stolen, no doubt – to ride out. Gisbourne saw the warning bell; he ran to it, his fingers grasped it. And then he saw her. Sitting on a saddle with the Scarlett boy, she looked up and saw him. Her eyes widened in realization of what he was about to do and then she looked pleadingly at him. Gisbourne felt his body go slack. His hand slipped from the rope. Robin Hood, the Nightwatchman, the outlaws, and Constance escaped…….and he let them.

-------------------------------------------------------

"You'll be safe here." Robin said reassuringly as he walked Constance towards the house. "They'll take good care of you."

"It's not me I'm worried about." She muttered. "What about you? And Marian? And the gang?"

"We'll be all right, too."

"Gisbourne and the Sheriff will try and catch you again."

"They always do. Take it easy, Constance. We can take care of ourselves." Robin said with a chuckle. She stared at him, and then suddenly flew forward, her arms going around his neck in a hug. Robin hugged her back and then knocked on the door. It was opened and he smiled warmly at the owner.

"Hello Alice."

**Fin! **

**Second Complete Fanfiction! Yay! Hopefully this satisfies everyone, at least until I can come up with another RH idea. I'm thinking about one with the king's ward. Let me know if anyone would be interested and be on the lookout for it!**


End file.
